RZ'S Halloween alternative Story
by AngelDust246
Summary: Based on RZ'S remake. What if Michael never snapped on Halloween and was able to grow up with his family and baby boo. What happens 17 years later there's a new serial killer coming to Haddonfield and is coming after Laurie/Angel. Chapters in Angels POV.


**Chapter 1**

"YOU KNOW WHAT GO FUCK YOUR SELF RONNIE" I heard my mother yell from downstairs. I groaned and reluctantley got up from my bed. Why the hell did they have to start every fucking morning oh well at least their fighting gets me up for school. I quickly went into the bathroom and got ready for school. After I got out of the shower and was fully dressed my cell phone rang and went and saw Annie calling me. "Hello" I answered on the third ring. "Angel you ain't going to believe it Lynda just called me and said that Brian Flenning invited us to his halloween party tonight." "No way that's awesome, but Halloween isn't until the day after tommorow." She sighed and said "I know, but he's parents are out for tonight and this is the only night he can have it so are you coming or not." "Totally i'll just come with you to your house after school to get ready." She squeiled and said "Ok see you at school Angel."

When I got off the phone I hurried out down stairs for breakfeast. Of coarse Mom and Ronnie were fighting again. I don't know why she puts up with his bullshit she should just kick him out already "What the hell took you so long" My mom asked me when I entered the kitchen. "Sorry I was getting ready for school" I answered Sarcastically. Ronnie laughed and said "Yea she's probably getting ready for some fun with her boyfriend." I snickered and said "Well Ronnie at least I can get some from my boyfried you probably couldn't any from any women or man." My mother snickered and Ronnie just ignored my comment.

After I was done eating my breakfest I was about to leave when I was reminded about the party. "Mom I'm going to be home late tonight one of my friends invited me to a Halloween party." "No your not" she said like we've already discussed this before. "Why not I mean Annie and Lynda are going to be there" I whinned. She turned to me with a sterned look and said "Angel I don't care that your friends are going to be there I said no and besides your sister is coming home and I want you here right after school." I groaned and said "Who cares if Judy is coming I mean she rarely visits and she what calls once a week." "Angel be nice and besides someone else is coming to i'm sure once i'll you his name your going to want to come straight home." "Who" I said harshly. "Michael" She said with a smirk. That just put me in a great mood. "Seriously he's coming home" I asked happily. She nodded and said "Yea your brother just got laid off from his job and he needs a place to stay he's going to be living here for a while unitl he can get back on his feet." Ronnie groaned and said "You got to be kidding me the quir is going to be here." My mother turned to Ronnie in disgust and said "You know what you leave Michael alone." Ronnie said something isulting about Michael, but I was already out the door

I couldn't help, but smile I couldn't believe Michael was coming back home. Michael has always been such a good big brother to me I loved him so much. He's always been so protective of me ever since I was very little. I remember a few years back in my Freshman year when my boyfriend at the time Daniel was using me to get in my pants. When Michael found out he whipped Daniel's ass for it. When Michael moved away a year ago I was so sad and afraid that I would never see him again, but at least he called me everyday. Man I couldn't wait until school was over and I would get to see Michael.

Author's Note

Well there's Chapter 1 to my new story. Don't worry i'm still going to work on The sequel to Michael Myers comes to Forks as well as this story. After watching both the remakes to the Halloween series I felt so sad for Michael and his family. I thought Laurie/Angel deserved to have her family, but don't worry someone else will take Michael's place as the killer. The first few chapters will deal with Angel's relationship with her brother, and then the new killer will show up. Please review and tell me what you think Reviews make me very happy.


End file.
